


His Eyes Go On

by Shyreranda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Game Spoilers, Masturbation, Minor flirting/sex with Ignis, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyreranda/pseuds/Shyreranda
Summary: Faith Leander has known Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio for years, she pretty much grew up with them. Although she loves them all like family, she loves one more then all of them; but that's because she knows his secret. She's known about it for years now, and shes never been able to tell anyone.Years go by and now Faith is able to go on the adventure to Altissia for Noctis' wedding to Luna. But when tragedy befalls Insomnia, its starts becoming much harder to keep his secrete from the others.





	1. Chapter 1

I've known Prompto Argentum since grade school. He was the chubby blonde kid that was always taking photos. He didn't have many friends and he was really self conscious of his weight. 

I wasn't friends with him until highschool, I was actually friends with the Prince of insomnia, Noctis Lucis Caelum, mostly because my father was apart of the crownsguard. Because I was his age, my father told me to keep an eye on him, be his friends because most people just gawk at him. Me and him became friends pretty quickly, mostly because I didn't treat him differently. His calm personally would become a lot more outgoing and playful when I was with him.

His sworn shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, is only three years older, but he doesn't go to school with us. He's kind of a hard ass, even on me. Because his father and mine are friends, Gladio and I would train every once in awhile when I was younger. I wasn't as good as him, but I was good at dodging his attacks. It's mainly because he uses greatswords, so it caused him to be a lot slower. I swear the man is overcompensating for something. .

Once we entered High School, Prompto joined our little group. He had changed so much since the last time I really saw in grade school. He was so much more confident and outgoing; like losing all of the weight have him a sense of life. On weekends me, him, and Noctis would go play videogames at the arcade, spending hours there. 

When we were done we would sometimes, not a lot though, go to Noctis apartment. There, Ignis Scientia, one of the royal advisors, would cook for all of us. I don't know how, but this man's cooking was the best thing to happen to me. He was so serious that even Prompto couldn't make him laugh.

Then that night came, the night before Noctis was set to leave for Altissia. Apparently he was going to be Marrying Lady Lunafreya as some kind of peace treaty with the empire. 

“Prompto, common! We need to get to Noctis’ place!” I said, pushing my scarlet red hair back into a ponytail. All I had on was a black pair of sweatpants and a red tank top. The tattoo of a red and white koi fish was on my right shoulder was partially exposed. 

“Well, I thought I was going to be able to so my parents my new crownsguard outfit… But just like always, they aren't home.” The short haired blond boy said coming out of his house and locking the door. Prompto smiled at me as he walked up next to me, “Common, we need to get to Nocts place to help him pack, we head out tomorrow”

We started to walk down the alley, it only took twenty minutes to get to Noctis’ building. “I'm so glad that I get to go with you guys, but it is going to be a little cramped in the Regalia.” I mentioned to him as we walked.

“Well, Iggy is driving, and since Gladio is so big, he has to sit in the back. You, Noct and I are roughly the same size, so I think we will be fine,” he told me as he swayed his arms back and forth.

I looked at him before poking his side, “For your information, I'm 5’5, you guys are like giants compared to me. Gladio is a full foot taller than me.”

“But that entire foot is the reason why you and Gladio are pretty evenly matched. You're fast, and he's brutal, it kinda helps in a fight. You're a better fighter than me..” Prompto started to trail off and I smacked his arm.

“You're a ranged fighter Prompto, close combat just isn't you're thing” I told him as we reached the apartment building. There was a moving van outside and we saw Ignis and Gladio moving a couch into the van.

“Hey you guys, hope were late,” I called out to them laughing. They set the couch down and walk over to us. Ignis and Gladio pretty much tower over me as they get close.

“Don't you mean, 'I hope we're not too late’” Gladio said, clearing his throat a bit. Even with him clearing his throat, his close still had the slight raspiness as it usually did.

Ignis pushed his glasses up and started walking back to the door, “just come help us you two, Noctis is upstairs, he should be packing for our trip tomorrow. I hope that you guys have done the same.” He mentioned to us as we got inside to the elevator. 

We got to Noctis’ apartment and the door was Wide open. We walked inside and there were boxes everywhere. To the right his his room, completely cleaned out. Go down the hall and the apartment opens up to his living room and kitchen. I glanced at the kitchen and saw the boxes of dishes on the counter. Looking at the now empty living room, we found Noctis laying on the floor with his phone. 

“Noct, get up” I walked to him and kicked his side lightly. He looked up at me and smiled, “Did you pack already?” 

He shook his head and I heard Ignis facepalm, “I've told you countless times that you need to pack for tomorrow,” he said to him as he walked to the box and picked it up.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I'll do it when I get to the Citadel,” Noctis got up and looked at Prompto, “The crownsguard outfit looks good on you Blondie” he said going to Prompto. 

The blond slung his arm Nocts shoulder and smiled, “I know right? I dig it” 

I smiled at the two as the got caught up in playing King’s Knight on their phones. I made my way over to Ignis who was packing up the rest of the dishes, making sure each had a layer of newspaper in between them. I glanced at the Newspaper and it was filled had an article about the upcoming peace treaty, along with Noctis’ upcoming wedding.

“So you’ve known Luna for pretty much your entire life?” i looked at Noct as he looked at me nodding his head, “Well then how come I’ve never heard you talk about her Noct?”

“Well, it’s hard communicating when your only way to talk is through a messenger dog, So there not much to mention” he said, his gaze meeting mine. 

I smiled at him a little bit before clapping my hands, “Common you two, it’s only a few more boxes then we’re done” I taped up the box with the plates in it, picking it up. Ignis picked up another box while Gladio picked up a container of pots and pans. I watched Prompto and Noct drag themselves to the kitchen to help with the rest of the boxes.

We walked out of his apartment and downstairs to the moving truck. We shut the door on the back of the truck before we all took a few steps back. I looked to my left, Gladio and Noctis smiled at the truck while on my right, Ignis was making sure we had everything. I glanced a bit over and saw Prompto taking his camera and setting it up on the bumper of the truck.

“Common you guys, let’s take a photo together,” he offered looking over at us.

“Its getting pretty dark out Prompto, you sure you’ll be able to get the shot?” Gladio chimed in before prompto rushed in to our little group.

“It will be fine!” He said as he slipped in next to me, putting his arm around my waist. I smiled at the blond as I looked up at him. I heard the shutter go off and the flash went off. 

And after that photo, was the start of our adventure.


	2. Chapter Two

Beep Beep Beep

I slammed my hand down on the black alarm clock and slowly sat up in bed. I looked around my room and sighed, trying to take it all in. After all this would be the last time I saw this room for a little bit. I looked at the other side of my room and looked at my dresser. I may be part of the Crownsguard, but organization was not part of my job experience. I had ran bits of stuff on it; soda cans, candy wrappers, a few bits of paperwork, just a bunch of random shit. 

I glanced to my right and smiled at the photo of Prompto and I. It was at my 16th birthday, everyone in my family was busy and so he took me out for dinner and a trip to the arcade. It was actually the best birthday I had ever had. Even though I practically ignored him when we were in elementary school, he had become one of my best friends so fast. I reached down next to my bed and picked my knapsack up , putting the photo inside.

I got out of bed and stretch a bit before I changed into my uniform. It was a black tank top with a dark grey skull on the front and black jeans. Putting on a faux leather jacket, I put my hair up into a ponytail and make my way downstairs. My mom was making some sandwiches and my dad had already left for the Citadel. 

“Goodmorning sweetie, did you finish packing your bag?” my mother asked putting a few sandwiches into a little container and passing it to me. 

I showed her my little knapsack and sighed, “Yeah I'm all packed up Mom,” i looked at her and she walked over and hugged me tightly. 

“Please know I’m so proud of you for becoming like your father. Being able to go to Altissia for the Prince's wedding is an amazing privilege, even if you're going because you're helping protect him…” my mom pulled away slightly and kissed my cheek. 

I gave her a bittersweet smile before hugging her quickly. “I should get going Mom, I'll see you soon” I said as I ran out of the door. I hopped on my motorcycle and started my drive to the Citadel. I didn’t know how long it would take to get to Altissia, and I honestly hoped we would get there a few days before the wedding so that we could see the city. From what I've read in books, it was a very romantic city.   
Bobbing and weaving in between the cars, it didn't take me long to get to the Citadel. I parked in front and a butler took my bike to the parking garage. I made my way up the stairs and saluted the guards posted at the door. 

“Officer Leander, his majesty and your father are waiting in the throne room,” I heard the guard on my left say as I opened the door. 

“Understood, I’ll head there now” I nodded my head to them, my voice even and monotone. I walked to the elevator and I noticed Gladio and his father talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but i knew it had to be very important. I got in the elevator and started my ascension to the top floor. As the doors opened, Ignis was there with a clipboard in hand.

“Goodmorning Ignis, did Noct ever end up packing for himself?” I asked him as I walked up next to him smiling. 

The brunette looked up from his clipboard and shook his head, “Once we got here I told him to before I turned in for the night. When I checked up on him in the morning, he hadn't packed anything, so I had to do it for him.” I could see the disdain in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and smile, trying to show him he's doing a good job. He looked into my eyes and gave me the smallest smile imaginable.

“Well, My father and the king are waiting for me, so I shouldn't keep them for long,” I said to him before I walked to the throne room. I walked in and I saw King Regis and my father talking very quietly.

I approached the stairs that led up to the throne and I got on one knee, bowing my head. Even though I never truly treated Noctis like a prince, I still treated King Regis as my king. “Your majesty, you requested to talk to me with my father?” I said as I looked up to him. 

King Regis raises his hand, telling me to get up. I slowly got up, my posture perfect as I approached him and my father. “Faith, you know you do not need to do this, correct? You are a very distinguished fighter and if you want, you can stay here” King Regis exclaimed to me. 

Giving the king a small smile, I shook my head. “Your majesty, you-”

“Faith, you and Noctis are friends, no need to be this formal with me” he interjected into my sentence.

I gulped a bit before relaxing a little bit, “King Regis, Noctis is a very good friend of mine, and I want to see him get married to the Oracle. Besides, they could always need a little bit more manpower on the road ahead, just in case” I reasoned with him. Besides, this would be as good chance to meet the Oracle and see her powers first hand.

My father turned to me before patting my shoulder, “This is your decision, and I will stand by you. The only thing I'm nervous about is you traveling with four boys”

King Regis and I laughed a little, “Dad, they are like my brothers. They see me as one of the guys,” I explained to him before looking to the king, “If that is all sir, I'll be going to help Ignis and Gladio with any last minute preparation.”

King Regis smiled at me and patted my back, “yes, go do so, I'll be talking with the five of you soon before you go” 

I vowed my head before I walked out of the throne room. I bumped into Gladio and I gulped, “Shit, sorry hon.”

He looked down at me and gave me hard look before his expression changed in a matter of seconds. “Common, Iggy and I could use your help with our stuff, even though it's not much. Oh, and Prompto just got here.” I almost jumped for joy but I kept my composure as we got into the elevator.

“Where's Noct?”

“He's still sleeping, but I think Prompto is going to go wake him up” Gladio leaned against the elevator wall and smiled, “You excited?” 

I nodded my head and looked up at him, “Heck yeah, I get to go outside of the city, and I get to go to Altissia! I know I'm here to help protect Noct, but I can't help but be really excited.”

I watched Gladio stand straight and put an arm around my shoulder, “you're allowed to be excited, and you don't need to be so uptight, you can let your guard down a little” he said reassuringly to me. I laughed a bit and looked into his dark brown eyes. Me and Gladio may not be the best of friends but just like the others, I love him like a brother. Me and him we're always evenly matched when it came to fighting, but we never go too far in a fight. He still has a lot more wins than me. 

The elevator door opened and we both walked outside to see Ignis putting some of our camping supplies in the trunk. I walked up next to him and handed him my knapsack, “did everyone else get their stuff in?” 

“Yes, and everything is organized, but knowing them, it will be a wreck after our first night of camping” he said standing up straight and rubbing his hands together. He shut the trunk hatch and looked at me, “hopefully Prompto was successful in waking Noct up”

“Did you guys really think I wouldn't get him up?” I heard Prompto say from behind me. I jumped a bit before I turned and lightly smacked him on the arm.

“You scared me you damn chocobo” I snapped at him. Looking up at him, his eyes got a bit sad and I reached over and hugged him, “I'm sorry Prompto… I shouldn't have snapped at you” 

He hugged me back and gave a cheeky smile, “It's fine, we all should get inside soon, I know his Majesty wants to take to all of us” he said, pulling away and looking at the three of us. 

I leaned against the Regalia and smiled, “We have a bit of time, did anyone fill the tank?” I asked. 

“She should be fine on gas. We have to stop in Hammerhead once we leave the city, so we can fill her up then” Ignis said as he checked a few things off his clipboard before setting it on the steps to the Citadel. 

I nodded my head before signing, “Have you guys ever been outside the city?” I asked look up to the sky. There weren't many clouds, just a few scattered here and there. I could smell a mixture of steak and bread fill the air, man I was going to miss this smell.

“Not that I could remember” I heard Ignis say.

Gladio then spoke up, “maybe once or twice with my dad.”

I looked forward and Prompto didn't say anything, just simply shook his head.

“Noct spent a good while in Tenebrae after his accident. So he knows what it's like out there,” Ignis added before looking at his watch. I never really asked Noct what kind of accident he had, it wasn't really my place to know but I also didn't want him to get flashbacks. 

“We should be heading up to his Majesty's throne room,” Ignis stated as he picked the clipboard up and started up the stairs. Gladio followed up behind him as me and Prompto walked up together behind them. 

We walked through the doors and Noct was waiting by the elevator door, “Hey you guys, let's head on up” he said as we approached him. He pressed the button and the doors opened, all of us walking inside. I glanced at Noct and bumped him a little, “you ready for this Noct?”

“I'm as ready as I’ll ever be,”he said turning to me and smiling, “you ready to travel with four guys?” 

I chuckled and shoved him a bit, “I think I'll be able to handle it.” The doors opened and we walked to the throne room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
King Regis told us to be safe, but I knew he was mostly talking to Noct. I mean, he's having his son get married, too a good friend, just for a peace treaty. I scan see his concern as he talked, but he needed to be a king first and a father second.

As we were leaving the Citadel we all turned around soon hearing Drautos call for us. 

“What now?” Noct almost groaned as he walked up the stairs a bit to meet with his father. I couldn't heard all of what they said to each other as they walked forwards, something about leaving a lot unsaid a great burden.

The King looked at Ignis, Prompto, Gladio and I “I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.”

Ignis and I bowed, “Of course, your Majesty” we both said.

“We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it's the last thing we see” Gladio promised as he bowed slightly.

I could see Prompto fidgeting a little before he spoke, his voice a little nervous, “Y-Yeah what he said.”

“I hate to break this up, but Cor has the mother running. Drautos, es in your hands!” Noct said as we started walking down the stairs again before the king called for Noct again. While Noct talked to his father we made our way into the car. Prompto being how he is, called shotgun. I got in next to Gladio and smiled.

After a few moments I saw Noct come down the stairs, I waved to him. “You ready Prince Noctis?” I asked in a teaskingtone as I winked at him. 

He chuckled and got in next to me, “let's get this show on the road” he said lightly smacking the back of Iggy's headrest.

“Certainly,” Ignis said before he started to drive. Prompto leaned over and turned the radio on. It didn't take long to get out of city but once we did, it turned into desert. We were having a pretty good time before we all felt a bit of a jerk in the car, as we were slowing down a lot.

“Yo Ignis, what's going on?” I asked leaning forward a bit. He glanced at me from the mirror and sighed.

“It seems we've run out of gas” he said before we heard a huge popping noise come from the car as it came to a complete stop.

“ Who was it that said we will be able to make it to Hammerhead?” I asked before I turned to Iggy. “Next time, listen to the girl” I said before we all saw a bit of smoke come from the engine. Ignis immediately took the key out of the car and we all got out. 

“Looks like we're going to need to push it all the way to Hammerhead.

“Damn it,” I could head Noct say before getting back in the car, “we’ll take turns, me first” he said. I looked at him but just shook my head as I got in the back with Gladio and we all started pushing the car to Hammerhead.


	3. Chapter Three

It took god knows how long to get to Hammerhead. We switched about four times before we managed to pull into the Garage at Hammerhead. It didn't take long for some blond girl in some really short shorts and a bra and vest to walk up to us. I was leaning against the trunk of the car while Prompto practically fell on his butt near the front left of the Regalia. Once this girl got close to us I could see Prompto immediately get up and get google eyes. I felt a hint of jealousy but I shook it away.

“Well ya’ll kept a girl waiting, we expected you guys hours ago” she said with a bit of an accent.

“Ah, yes well, the car ran out of gas, and then something happened with the engine” Ignis stated as we all got attention to the girl.

“Well, no need to explain yourselves to me; best to do it to Paw Paw” she said leaning over a bit to look at the interior of the Regalia.

“Paw Paw? Then you must be…?” Gladio started trailing off a bit, leaving the sentence open for her to answer.

“Cindy, Cids Grease monkey granddaughter,” she said putting her hands on her hips, “Now, where's the prince, I wanna congratulate him on his wedding.”

Noct stood up and raised his hand lazily, “Not hitched just yet” he said, shifting all of his weight to his right foot.

“Yeah I know, but is amazing to see Lady Lunafreya’s groom here in Hammerhead,” she said bouncing a bit as she backed up a bit from the car.

“Common you guys, get her in before I keel over” a low croaky male voice said.

I turned my head to see a hunched over old man walking towards us. He had on a red leather jacket, a blue shirt, jeans, and a red baseball cap. On the jacket and the hat it looked like it had the Hammerhead symbol on it.

“So, prince Noctis, amiright? I’m Cid” he asked looking up at Noct. Noct nodded his head and Cid just scoffed, “like the took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him”

“wait, what?” Noct did a double take looking at him. Cid popped the hood of the Regalia and looked it over.

“Didn't your old man tell ya, she’s a classic, you can’t just kick her around” he said before shutting the hood. “It will be a few hours before she's done, so get her in.” Cid started walking back to the garage and I groaned.

“You boys bring her in, I'm gonna see what the shop is selling” I told them as I waved to them.

Gladio looked at me and then Prompto, “Go with her, we got this man” he ordered the blond. Prompto slowly got off his butt and fast walked over to me, casually putting his arm around me.

We walked into the gas station and I looked at the food. “we should get some things for dinner tonight, it might be fun to camp out” I said picking up some seasoning packets.

“I think someone sells fresh food somewhere out there, we can take a look,” Prompto said coming up behind me. I blushed a bit when he reached up over my head and grabbed some pepper. I smiled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

“Wait, what the hell is a Gil?” I questioned and he rubbed the back of his head.

“We might be screwed because we have to pay for the repairs to the Regalia” he said and I ended up just putting everything back. From behind Prompto I saw Iggy, Noct and Gladio come in. “what did Cindy say about the repairs?”

“She said she will forgive the costs if we run a few errands for her” Ignis said pushing his glasses up as he walked up to us, “Just killing a few monsters, no big deal.”

I nodded my head and smiled, “Let's get to it than boys!” We walk across the street and hop over the barrier. It didn't take long for us to find these deamon dog looking things. “Cheese and Rice what the hell is that?” I whispered to the guys as we slowly approached the things.

“Doesn’t matter, just kill them” Noct said summoning his engine blade. Iggy, Gladio, and Prompto summoned their weapons and smiled at them.

Ignis mainly used daggers and lances, while Gladio used greatswords and shields. Prompto isn't the best at close combat so he uses guns. As for me, I used daggers and regular swords. Not a lot of people in the crownsguard used swords, so I wanted to be able to have a different fighting style than everyone else; but it also was a way for me to be able to move faster.

I summoned my sword and I watched as Noct made the first move, warping attacking the monster. The dog things started to attack and we came out from the tall grass and attacked back. I haven't been in a lot of fights with these kind of things, so it was strange to fight them, but it really wasn't a problem. I got behind one of them and Iggy ran up beside me to attack the monster, killing it pretty fast. I did enjoy fighting with them, it was nice.

During our little battle, we kicked up a lot of dirt; so as it settled Prompto let a shot out into the air, “wooo that was fun” he laughed as he put his gun away.

I looked at him before walking over and bumping him lightly with my hip, “you did good my favorite Chocobo” I joked before looking at Noct, “We should go find the rest of them before nightfall.”

He nodded before pulling out his phone when his ringtone went off. I didn't hear much of the conversation but once he put his phone away he spoke, “Cindy want us to find a friend of hers.”

Prompto jumped up a bit and smiled widely, “Then let's go you guys,” he said walking ahead of us.

“Looks like someone has a crush,” Gladio scoffed as we all started to follow Noct. I felt my heart drop at the thought of that.

“Oh let him have his fun” Ignis chimed in as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

I looked into the sky and I saw that the sun start to set. “Cindy said he might be around here” Noct said before I saw more of the deamons.

“Noct, get down!” I whispered as I ran up to him and made him duck down. “There's a lot of them, we need a plan.”

“Yeah I have a plan, attack” he said warping up to the water tower and just hung there.

I rubbed my head and groaned, “I can’t with him sometimes.”

It didn't take long to kill them, even though it was a tad harder with there being a bit more of them than before. Once the last one was dead, we heard a door open, a guy limping out.

“Well thank you kindly you guys” the man said smiling at us. “The names Dave, I run the Hunter organization around these parts.”

“So you're Dave, Cindy has been looking for you,” Noct said walking up and handed him a potion. Dave used the potion and rubbed the back of his head.

“I had come out here on a hunt and i got hurt, been here for a few days now. If yall wouldnt mind, would you guys go kill the monster for me?” he asked and I watched Noct turn to Ignis.

“We would be happy to,” Ignis responded. I casually walked around the little shed as Dave showed us a map of where the monster is. I cracked my back before I found some tomatoes naturally growing. I picked them up and smiled, maybe Iggy could make something with this.

I made my way back to them, tomatos in hand as The boys walked towards me. “We should turn in for the night before we set off on the hunt” Ignis suggested as we walked. Glancing around, Noct nodded his head in agreement.

I pointed to a haven, smiling happily. “Hey, we could camp out over there!” I pointed out to them. The boys agreed, walking to the rock formation.

We started setting up camp; Gladio and I setting up the tent as Noct and Prompto set the chairs up. Iggy got to work setting up the portable cooking station.

It wasn't long before night hit and Ignis was handing out plates. I sat back in my chair, laughing as Noct and Prompto played kingsnight on their phones.

“Do you boys ever stop playing that?” I laughed. The blond haired boy looked at me and winked.

“We will get you to play one day,” his voice sounded as if he was making a promise to me. I shook my head disapprovingly before I continued to eat. Pulling out my phone and bit my lip, the treaty was to be signed in a few days. To think we were going to have any kind of peace with the Nifs, seemed impossible. But being at war for them for years was hard, especially for King Regis.

I leaned back on the back legs of my chair and looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful out here. Being in the crown city, the lights would block out most of the night sky, but out here, you could see every star there was.

“Well, I’m turning in for the night you guys,” Noct groaned, slowly getting up from his chair and putting his plate on the table.

“Ill join you, I’m beat” Gladio said, standing up and ruffling my hair, “Try to get some sleep squirt.”

I lightly slapped his hand away and laughed, “I will man, just don't take up the entire tent big guy. Good night the both of you.”

“Night,” both Noct and Gladio said going into the tent. I stood up, walking past Prompto and smiling, “Come help with the dishes” i told him and he smiled.

“Iggy, head to bed, Faith and I got this,” Prompto put a hand on Iggys shoulder and smiled his usual smile. Iggy handed his plate to the blond before heading into the tent, saying goodnight to the both of us.

Prompto and I started to clean the dishes, looking off into the desert. In a distance we could see a deamon claw its way out of the ground. I tensed up and I felt a hand snake its way around my waist, “Hey now, dont worry okay, we’re safe” I hear Prompto say to me and I looked over at him smiling a bit.

“I've never really seen a deamon. Yeah I’m in the crownsguard, but I'm still young, my father didn't want me to get involved with the deamons.” I said softly as I dried the plates.

We finished the last of them and we sat by the fire. He pulled my chair close to his and I smiled. If I had to choose who was my best friend, it would be Prompto. I may have known Noct for longer, but Prompto really did try making be happy. I sat down and put my legs across his thighs and put my knapsack in my lap. “Guess what I brought with me,” I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

“What did you bring, you didn't bring much” he asked, leaning back and smiling at me. I pulled out the photo of us on my 16th birthday, handing it to him. He looked it over smiling really big. “I can't believe you brought this, it's one of my favorite photos of us.”

I smiled at him as he handed the photo back to me and I sighed. “I keep it by my bed, it's nice waking up and seeing the best day of my life with my best friend.” I looked him over and he looked a bit choked up, “You okay?”

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, “It sucks… Having a secret that you can't even tell your best friend about..” he said and I immediately knew what he was talking about.

_“I-I really thought you should know this about me… You and Noct are my best friends, but I can't tell him, he’s the prince” a slightly younger Prompto whispered as we stood outside of my house._

_“You were, born in Niflheim…” repeating his words, my body was tense. I really didn't care where he was from, it was just shocking._

_He looked at me before moving his sweatband from around wrist to reveal a bar code, “I don’t know why I have this, but it's not something I can really even talk about to most people..”_

_“Do you really think I care where you came from… I don't, you're a crown citizen, and that's what you always will be” I told him as I covered his wrist with my hand._

I leaned over and moved his bracelets back. “In a few days, the treaty will be signed, Noct will be living the married life, and everything will be the same as before we left.” I told him as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He froze up a bit before hugging me back. “Now common you Damn Chocobo, we should be getting some sleep”

He laughed and stood up with me. I was about to go into the tent before he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back and kissing my cheek. “Thank you, for listening to me” he said to me as he pulled away and went into the tent. I rubbed my cheek and shook my head laughing a bit.

“Idiot, I’m always going to be there for you” I said softly to myself as I went into the tent and went to bed


	4. Chapter Four

“Rise and shine you three” a calm voice called to us from just outside the tent. I opened my eyes and groaned, hearing my back crack multiple times. “Faith, that's not healthy” that same voice scolded me and I just pointed my middle finger towards the voice. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw I was flipping off Iggy. 

“Please tell me you made breakfast” I said softly as I got up, rubbing my eyes. I heard someone groan and I noticed an arm around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Prompto trying to cuddle me. I shook my head before I playfully smacked him, “Wake up honey, Iggy made breakfast” 

The blond slowly got up and stretched, a long yawn escaping from him. “Alright, I’m up” he mumbled before crawling from the tent. I looked to my right and I saw Gladio was already out of the tent, but Noct was still asleep. 

I laughed before I grabbed Nocts arms and pulled him up, “Common Noct, get your ass in gear” I urged but he just slipped from my grasp and fell backwards, still asleep. I sighed before I grabbed his phone and walked out of the tent with it. “Noct, if you're not up in ten seconds, I’m deleting King's Knight from your phone,” I called from outside, grabbing a plate of food from Iggy.

Almost immediately, Noct came out from the tent and held his hand out, “Phone, now” he ordered and I laughed, putting it in his hand along with the plate of food.

“Eat, we have a beast to kill soon” I said to him as I grabbed another plate and sat down next to Gladio, who was reading his book, “I’m serious when I say that you need to teach me Japanese.”

“I’ve known it since I was a kid, I don't think you'll be able to comprehend it at your age” he said looking at me and smiling, “Besides, you already know spanish, why do you need to know a third language?”

“Because then I can know if you're reading an erotic novel or not,” He coughed a bit as I said that to him, really casual. He was right though, I learned Spanish when I was really a little kid from my grandmother. I also learned how to dance, which helped me whenever I was training. 

He shook his head before putting his book away, “Well, don't worry, I’m reading nothing like that,” he said and I shook my head.

“Well then thats hella boring” I stated as I continued to eat. Considering three out of the five of us were still pretty tired, we ate in silence. Ignis cleaned the dishes and we packed up the camping gear. 

“We should make sure we're stocked up on potion and stuff,” Prompto said very softly as he put his boots on. Noct agreed with him as we started to walk. We looked over the map and looked at where Dave marked where the monsters den was. It really didn't long to get there, just like a ten minute walk before we came upon a large field with the monster sleeping. 

“That thing is huge! Noct, you’re kidding right?” Prompto said as we started sneaking around it. It started to move and get up, making us immediately stop. 

“We will be fine, don’t worry,” Noct said as he summoned his sword. It didn't take long for the monster noticed us and let out a roar. 

“What did Dave call this thing?” Gladio asked as he summoned his greatsword.

“Something along the lines of a dualhorn… but this isn't your typical breed” Ignis stated as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. The dualhorn starts pawing at the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt as it let out a growl

“Aw shit,” I said before I summoned my daggers. I heard Ignis start to say some kind of strategy before it started to run at us. Gladio got in front of us and landed the first critical blow, making the beast trip over its own feet. We all proceeded to spread out, Noct warped to a large boulder, taking the high ground to stage his attack. 

The beast got up and shook its head before Noct attacked it’s head. Once Noct attacked it, we all went to attacked. With something this large, its movements we a tad predictable, until it spun its tail and knocked Gladio on his ass. I ran to him and held my hand out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and got up before he flung me behind him and blocked the beast's claws, “Watch your back red head!” he grunted to me as he parried the beast.

“Thanks big guy” I yelled to him as I dogged its tail, rolling out of the way. I heard a few gunshot and saw Prompto effictly hitting the beast as Iggy attacked its legs with a lance. blood dripped from the beast's mouth and I smiled, “Common you guys, were so close!” I yelled out as I switched to my sword and we all ran at it, giving one last push to kill it. Noct warped above the beast head and attacked down, his sword going into its head. The Dualhorn let out one last roar before falling down. Noct jumps down from its head and Gladio goes to high five him.

“Good job Noct,” He said as we all walked up. I smiled at Noct before I glanced at Prompto ad Ignis to make sure they were okay. 

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Nocts phone went off and he immediately picked it up. He walked away a bit but I could hear cindy on the phone. How in the hell did she get his number? I sighed before I stretched out, feeling my back pop. I haven't had a big fight in ages; the last fight was at the crownsguard final testing. 

Noct hangs up his phone and looks at us, “Regalias done, we should get back as soon as we can.”

We all nodded our heads and started our way back, having some stupid banter as we got back to Hammerhead. The Regalia was out and looking a good as new, shining in the sun. Cindy was bent over the hood of the car, shining it up for us. I saw Promptos eyes get as bag as saucers and I almost gagged. 

“I polished her up for you guy, now please be nice to the old girl,” Cindy said standing up straight as she walked to us, “Now if ya’ll can do me just one more itty bitty favor, I would really appreciate it.” 

I didn't bother really listening to her as I went into the little convenience store. Ignis followed in behind me and blessed me with one of his rare smiles. “Got sick of listening to her?” he asked and i laughed a bit, nodding my head.

“Her accent makes me wish that dualhorn ate me… Besides there's only so much I can take of Prompto gawking at a girl that is not even on the same playing field as him.” I said to him as I watched him take his glasses off to clean them. 

“You’ve never had a problem with my accent,” He said as he walked up next to me and grabbed a case of ebony.

I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder, “Your accent is amazing hon.” Ignis and I always had a very mild case of casual flirting, but he was the only one that knew how I felt about Prompto. 

Ignis looked over at me before ruffling my hair, pretty much shaking out a lot of the dust that got in it. “He’s just got a case of puppy love. Let him have his fun for now,” he said as we walked up to pay for his coffee.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked outside, watching the boys chat with Cindy. “What’s going to happen when Noct marries Luna? Are we just not going to see him anymore?”

Ignis turned to me and sighed, “Well, Once he marries the oracle, he will spend some time in Tenebrae. Afterwards It’s up the the king on when Noct takes the throne. Its will either be once he returns, or once the king dies. That part it still up in the air. Once that is settled, Gladio, Noct and myself won't have much free time. And I assume you won't either, rumor has it that the marshall has talked to you about being his second in command, correct?”

Nodding my head I sighed, “I told him I would give him an answer once I got back from this trip. I wanted to have an adventure before I went full force into the crownsguard.” I told him as he gave the gil to the guy and we walked out to the regalia. He put his coffee in the backseat and i sat on the trunk as the boys made their way over.

“We need to make a pitstop at a town on our way to Galdin Quay,” Gladio said as they approached. Getting off of the car, we all pile in and Ignis starts driving. 

It didn’t take long to get to the small town that Gladio mentioned. Noct got out and looked at us, “It will only take a second, so don't bother getting out,” he popped the trunk and took something out, Taking it to the motel owner. I stretched a bit before I leaned up, my head between Ignis and Prompto. 

“So, when we get to Galdin Quay, are we heading straight to altissia, or are we waiting a day or so?” I asked Ignis as we waited for Noct.

“Worst case scenario, we have to wait until tomorrow morning, But we should be able to get there today if time allows.” He replied as he opened himself up an ebony.

Glancing at prompto, I see him looking through his camera. I see some of his shots and I laugh at one of them, “Damn Gladio, I didn’t know you could bend that way!” I laughed and Gladio Leaned over and looked at the photo. 

“I don't even remember bending that way, good timing Prompto,” he said. Prompto looked back at him and smiled happily before continuing to look at his camera. Noct got back to the car and jumped into the car.

“Alright, let's head out you guys,” Noct said leaning back. I sat back and crossed my legs as Ignis started to drive. From a few miles away I could smell the sea salt in the air, the breeze felt amazing. I looked to my left and saw we were getting close to the water. 

“Yo! It looks so beautiful!” I said as I practically stood up in the car. I held onto the front seats and just let the wind blow through my hair. I head a few clicks and I looked down to see Prompto taking photos of me. I stuck my tongue out and made a few kissy faces to him before I sat back down. 

“I hope you know that if I had to slam on the breaks, you would be dead” Ignis said in a very disapproving voice a we got into Galdin quay and parked. I laughed as we got in the car and I bumped my hip into him. He shook his head as we started walking down the boardwalk. We got to the end when a tall man in some very interesting cloths walked towards us.

“I Hope you all weren't planning on taking a boat out, they only take you here,” the man said, passing us. 

“And just who are you?” Gladio said, his expression hardening as the guy walked through us.

“Just a man, hoping to turn ship,” the guy gave us a half assed wave as he walked down the boardwalk. 

“Well, He was certainly an interesting character…” I trailed off a bit before I looked at Ignis and Noct, “Do you think he was joking with us?” 

“Let’s hope so,” Noct immediately started a fast paced walk to the dock. We all followed him down the stairs and we all read the sign. “He wasn't lying, the boats aren't running…”

“Then how are we going to get to altissia? We can’t just wait here, and swimming is no kind of option!” Prompto said as he turned a little bit, looking out at the sea. 

“I think i can help you out here, your highness,” A random voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw a guy sitting on the bench. He had on some pretty nice clothes, a pair of sunglasses and his hair almost looked like Iggys.

“What me? the prince, you're crazy?” Noct said trying to persuade the guy that he wasn't the prince.

The guy looked at him ad laughed, “I know you're the prince, it kinda obvious because you are headed to Altissia. Dont worry, I won't let anyone know you're out and about, if you do a little something for me,” the guy said leaning back.

“And just who the hell are you” Gladio said walking up next to Noct, crossing his arms, looking really intimidating. 

The guy gulped a bit before holding his hand out to Noct, “The names Dino, journalist and amature jewlier.”

Noct shook his hand, “What kind of favor are we talking about here?” He asked.

“Nothing that bad, and in return, I’ll get you a boat to Altissia” Dino offered. I looked to Noct and then at Ignis. I really hoped that they weren't going to actually trust this guy.

“Deal, what is it that you want Dino?” Noct asked and I slowly facepalmed. I can't believe that Noct is about to do some random job for this guy! I sighed before I let them go on with their little gentlemen's agreement, walking down the dock that would have had our boat docked. I looked out at the water, watching the sun beam down on it. I liked how it was here, so calm and peaceful. I took a deep breath, taking in the salty air as I waited for my boys. I looked towards them and saw them shake hands again, looking like they agreed on something. I went up to them and Ignis told me all we had to do was get a stone and that he would get us the boat; seemed a bit to good to be true.

Driving to the location and getting up the mountain wasn't the hard part, actually that was extremely easy. The hard part was getting around the massive bird that was sleeping ring next to the boulder that held the gem.

“So Noct, me and the rest of us will stay here while you go get the rock,” I whispered to him and Noct looked back at me with ‘that’ look. I chuckled a bit before i winked at him, “I would never leave you to go past a live hurricane” 

“Its like half bird, half storm, half airship!” Prompto whispered as we walked past it, trying to stay as far away from it as possible.

“You do know that's three halves” Gladio interjected, staying on Nocts right side.

“I’m still surprised that you managed to graduate, considering your low marks in math,” Ignis stated and I held back a laugh.

“Can you guys shut up, you’ll wake the bird” Noct snapped at us in a low voice. The bird stirred a little bit and we all stopped in our tracks. We looked at it and it settled back down again, all of us sweating buckets.

We got to the boulder and Noct did his thing, chipping some of the gems from it. I glanced over the cliff and sighed, I wonder if I jumped from here that I would live so that I didn't have to go around the bird. Noct waved to me to follow him and we almost made it past the bird before it started waking up. It flapped its wings and let out a loud screech.

“Noct!” Gladio went to his side and pulled him back out of the way. It stretched out its wings and we got a good up close and personal glance at how big it was. I jumped back and I summoned my daggers, just in case this thing decided it wanted to have a bit of a party, but it started flapping its wings hard enough for it to take off. 

“Oh thank god it went away..” I sighed as I unsummoned my weapon. 

“Scared of birds?” Noct asked me and I shook my head. 

“Only birds that are bigger than the damn Citadel..” I said, watching the living hurricane go off into the distance. 

“Well, the top of the Citadel would be one hell of a perch” Prompto joked and I laughed a little bit, “And then one hell of a bird shit.”

I pushed him a little bit and shook my head, “Lets just get back so we can get our boat to Altissia,” I put my arm around Noct and smiled. “When we get back, we can play king's kight”

His eyes brightened up and smiled, “Then let's get back” He said as we started down the mountain. We got in the regalia and I watched as the sun was already going down. I looked at the clock and saw it was around five O’clock. 

“Hey Faith, Gladio, smile!” I looked forward and saw Prompto kneeling in the front seat and pointing his camera at Gladio and I. I smiled at him and made a peace sign as he took the photo. the flash went off and I watched Promptos face light up. “Looking good you guys!”

I laughed at him a little bit as he showed us the photo. Ignis pulled into the parking spot and we all hopped out of the car. “Noct, you go deliver the gem to Dino while Faith and I check how much the hotel is alright?” Ignis offered and Noct waved his hand.

“You guys will do what you do,” he said as we started down the boardwalk. Once we get in, Noct and the others go down the stairs to Dino while Ignis and I went to see how much the room was.   
“Afternoon you two, will you be needing a room for the night?” the concierge asked as we approached.

Ignis nodded his head, “How much is it to spend the night?”

“It is ten thousand Gil for one night.”

I choked on my own saliva and gulped, “Te-Ten thousand for one night? Oh Titan give my strength.” I stammered. I glanced at Ignis and he was running his hand through his hair.

“Give us but a moment sir,” He remarked, his posh accent really coming through. The man nodded his head and Igni walked up to me, “We do not have that kind of money, so it seems like we will be camping for tonight.”

“Not exactly my fellow man,” we heard someone say from behind us. Turning around I saw Dino go up to the man and gave him a lot of money, “Your boat come tomorrow, So you guys might as well sleep in comfort, before his highness’ big day of course” He stated. 

“Thank you so much Dino, we really appreciate it,” I said to him and he flashed me a smile.

“Don't mention it doll face, I hope you all sleep well,” He waved to us and walked to his own hotel room. The man opened the door for us and I almost jumped onto the bed, but i new the first thing i was doing was going into the shower. Gladio went back to the Regalia and brought our small things of luggage to the room.

I jumped into the shower first because I knew that Prompto and Noct would take the longest. Prompto always sung in the shower and Noct just takes his sweet old time. especially now more than ever. I kind of understood, I hoped that if he was taking so long that he would be thinking of his vows for the wedding. even if he had to say them in private to luna, he should say something really sweet to her. I took the small little bottle of conditioner and ran in through my red hair. I wanted to get some things done so that I wouldn't have to do it in Altissia. I ended up shaving my legs and doing a deep condition in my hair before I got out, wrapping the towel around myself. I put on a pair of sweats and a sports bra before I walked out into the room. 

“Yo big guy, have at it,” I told him as I patted his shoulder. he got up and messed with my still wet hair.

“Can we all talk about how for the first time, we're going to see Faith in a dress?” Gladio stated before going into the bathroom. I groaned as he opened up a can of worms.

“Yo he's right, for as long as we've known you, you've never put a dress on..” Prompto stated and i laughed a bit.

“Being in the crownguard doesn't allow time for such attire” Ignis stated as he took his glasses off to clean them.

i nodded my head in agreement, “I never really needed to wear a dress for anything, but because i know there will be pictures taken, I decided that I should dress up. Besides, the next time I'll have a dress on will be my wedding day, so might as well take advantage of the times I can.”

Noct smiled at me and laughed, “Faith, we all can agree, it will take a very special man to marry you.”

I shot him a glare and rolled my eyes, “Hey man, that guy could be right around the corner and I wouldn't even know it.”

We all laughed before I glanced at Prompto. I knew it would take a special man to stay with my ass, and I believed that he could handle my ass.

The boys all took turns showering and we all discussed sleeping arrangements. since I was tiny, I would share the bed with Prompto and Noct while Gladio and Ignis got the other bed. We all settled in for the night, Prompto facing his back away from me and Noctis. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” I asked him as he was playing king's knight. He thought for a moment before looking at me.

“I’m ready.” he took a pause fore continuing, “When I was a kid, when my father and I visited Tenebre, I thought Luna was simply beautiful. We always had a connection, and I just wanted her happy. Once the empire took over it, my life goal was to be able to save her, so now I feel like I can help her now.” 

I looked at him and I gulped, “Oh Noct… You are going to make her a happy woman, and you are going to make a fantastic king,” I said to him as I hugged him tightly. He was still my best friend and seeing him get married was such an honor, especially since he's not getting married in Insomnia. He hugged me back and he had the biggest smile on his face. When he was around me, he always gave me his very rare big smile. Now a days he gives a simple smirk. I hoped that on his wedding day, that we all could see his big smile. 

But nothing could prepare us for the next day.


	5. Chapter five

Hearing a huge clap of thunder, I almost jumped from bed. Looking out of the window, the sky was as black as Ifrit’s soul. There was an explosion, like a sonic boom, making me get up from the bed and shutting the curtains. One of the few things that I was scared of was thunder storms. I looked over at the beds and saw that Prompto was tossing and turning a bit while Noct was still pretty knocked out. Looking towards the other bed, I saw that Gladio and Ignis weren't there. It didn't surprise me considering they were early birds. I sighed a little bit before I exited the room, going to the bar.

“Well goodmorning, would you like something to eat or drink?” the chef being the bar asked me, giving me a very kind smile.

I looked up at her and ran a hand through my hair before I put it up in a messy bun. I crossed my legs and nodded my head, “A cup of coffee and some toast with scrambled eggs,” I asked and she nodded, immediately got me a cup of coffee and started on my toast and eggs. I put two creams and sugars in my coffee and started to take a few sips.

“Morning Faith,” I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Gladio behind me, soaking wet. My guess is that he went for a run. “I’m gonna guess you're getting breakfast?”

Nodding my head, I patted the seat next to me, “You shouldn't have gone out, you could catch a cold in this weather.” I handed him a napkin and he took it, running it through his drenched hair.

“Its nice to run in the rain, helps cool you down. You still scared of the thunder?” He asked me as he pointed to my coffee, silently ordering one for himself. The chef came up and placed my food in front of me, and gave Gladio his coffee along with a towel. He thanked her and wrapped it wound his shoulders.

I put some eggs on my toast and nodded my head, “I hate them so much. Prom looked a bit restless when I got up and Noct is sleeping like a rock; do you have any idea where Iggy is?”

“He went to get a newspaper from the neighboring town, apparently he doesn't like the ones here,” Gladio put in one cream into his coffee before taking a sip. I shook my head a bit, that coffee was nearly black.

“Have you talked with Iris or your father since we left?” I asked him. Shaking his head, he pulled his phone out.

“For some reason their phone goes automatically to voicemail, which is rare for Iris,” he said before he tried calling her again, but it ended up going straight to her voicemail box. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders.

“Maybe she broke her phone, it wouldnt suprise me. Considering it would be her fourth phone in the past two years,” i stated before i finished off my meal and gave the chef some gil. I got up and stretched a little bit. “You should go shower, I might take a morning nap”

Gladio got up and finished off his coffee, “You just got up, you should go for a run, get your blood flowing!” he said patting my back. I shook my head and opened the door to the room. I saw Prompto sitting in one of the chairs with his headphones in. He must have had a rude awakening from the storm. I watched Gladio go off into the bathroom and I came up from behind the blond, wrapping my arms around his neck. He jumped a bit before looked at me happily.

“Morning Faith, did you already eat?” Prompto asked me as I sat next to him. I nodded my head before I laid across the couch, putting my feet under his butt. He laughed a bit and looked at me, “Cold?”

Slowly nodding my head, all of our phones went off with a text from Ignis, ‘ ** _Urgent meeting, be there in five minutes_** ’ For some reason, I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. I glanced at Prompto as he looked up from his phone. “Something's wrong, I don't know what, but something is wrong.” I whispered to him as I got up and changed into my normal clothes. Not even two minutes later, Gladio came out of the shower, already changed into his crownsguard attire. “We should wake Noct” I said starting to walk to the bed but Gladio took me by my wrist.

“Don't bother, we should see if this is worth waking him up first,” his voice was stern, but calming. I sighed before I sat on the edge of the couch.

Not even a second later I watched Noct start to sit up, rubbing his eyes a little bit. “Oh, morning Noct” i said to him softly as he slowly got up.

“Wheres specs?” he groggily asked as he approached us.

“He should be back any minute” Prompto said as he slowly paced the room. He was just as on edge as I was.  
“Why do you guys look freaked out, the storm isn't that bad,” Noct said just as Iggy walked in. He had a newspaper in hand, but his face, just didn't look at all in a good mood.

Ignis looked at Noct and let out a soft sigh, “Noct, you may want to consider sitting down,” he said as he handed the paper to Gladio, “It's in every paper…”

I immediately stood up and went next to Gladio. I looked at the paper and just read out the words, “Insomnia… Falls” My body caved in a little bit as I saw the pictures of our burning city.

“Is that some kind of sick joke Ignis, because it isn't funny!” Noct said, his voice nearly at yelling level as he walked up to Iggy. It was rare that any of us called Iggy by Ignis, so for Noct to be using it, he’s beyond pissed.

“Calm down so I can give you the short version on what's in the paper,” Iggy started to say before Gladio started reading out the paper.

“‘ _Smoke filled the sky of Insomnia on the night of the signing ceremony. For what was once a night of everlasting peace turned into a night of terror…. Once the smoke cleared the Citadel, King Regis was found… dead’_ ” All of our faces dropped and I looked toward Noct. He made his way to a chair and sat down.

“There no way to tell if any of this is actually true, unless we go back,” I told them as I slowly started to stand up straight.

“It wouldn't be wise for us to go there and you know it Faith. The moment-” Ignis started to scold before Prompto interrupted.

“It couldn't be much more safe for us to stay here like sitting ducks Iggy,” It was rare for Prompto it interrupt someone, especially Iggy, so this was serious.

Looking at Noct again, I bit my lip, “It's up to you Noct, do we go back, or so we keep going to Altissia?”

Noct had his face in his hand for a minute before he stood up, “We head back, we deserve to see if this is true or not.” he responded as he stormed out.

We immediately followed right after him. Piling into the Regalia, Ignis immediately started to drive, slightly speeding. The rain started to come down a little more as we drove, the air feeling really heavy. We drove in silence as we quickly passed by Hammerhead. I looked out the window and saw Imperial Dreadnought fly through the sky with a bunch of airships. I had only seen them in videos and textbooks.

“N-Noct, look out of the window” i stammered as i clutched onto my pants.

Noct balled up his shorts a bit and gritted his teeth, “Ignis, can you drive any faster?” he ordered.

Iggy was going to say something before he slowed down on the breaks. Looking ahead the road was backed up with cars. By the gates to Insomnia, a whole army of MT’s stood guarding the gate.

“We need to find a way around, is that back road still there Ignis?” Gladio chimed in. Ignis looked to his left before he turned onto a dirt road. After a second we stopped, getting out as fast as we could.

“Common, lets go kill some imperial bastards,” Noct fumed as he started to run up the stairs. Following behind him, a huge crack of thunder let out, causing chills to go up my spine. We came around a corner and Noct immediately went into action, warping into a MT. Summoning our weapons, we jumped into action. I saw a few lasers start point at Noct and I ran to him, making him switch positions with me so I could block the bullets.

“Faith, help me out here!” Iggy called out and I immediately threw one of my daggers into the side of the MTs head, sparks flying everywhere. I ran to him and grabbed onto his lance with him to drive it into three more battery solders.

“The clearing is jump up ahead!” Gladio started running off with Noct through the rundown buildings. Quickly following them, we ran past everything, but time seemed to start to slow down. Seeing the smoke coming from the city, I could feel a ringing in my ears as I involuntarily screamed. I felt Prompto put his arms around my waist when I just kept on running.

“Faith, stop!” he said and I just shook in his arms. Prompto pulled his phone out and a news reporter came on.

“ _As soon as we heard confirmation of King Regis’ death, we also received word that crown prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also perished. Please stay tuned as we contin-_ ” Prompto tried to turn it off at that moment but he ended up dropping his phone.

I saw everyone get on their phones to try and call people. Gladio was most likely trying to get Iris again, Ignis tried reaching his uncle, but no answer.

Pulling out my phone, I first tried calling my mother. After a few rings, I heard her pick up.

“Mom?! Mom please tell me you’re not in the city!” I stuttered. I fell to my knees and Prompto kept his arm around me, his face full of worry.

“ _F-Faith… D-dont come back… It-Its not safe,_ ” my mother's voice was raspy and out of breath. “ _I love you my strong and beautiful daughter, your father and I… are so proud of you_.”

I felt my stomach start to churn and I gulped, “I love you so much mom…” I whispered but then the line went dead. I dropped my phone to the ground before I looked at Noct, who was on the phone with Cor. I slowly got up, trying to hold back my emotion, my fists clenched.

“Faith… Y-Your mom..” Prompto started to say before I just shook my head.

“Shut up, I don't want to talk right now honey,” I whispered to him.

“And is what they are saying about my father true?” Noct said and seeing his face drop made the confirmation about king Regis. Gladio froze in his spot, if the king was dead, more than likely his father was also gone. Noct hung up his phone and almost threw it into the water out of frustration, but he ended up just turning to face us. “Cor said he would be in Hammerhead.”

The air between the five of us was full of a mix of anger and sadness. We all just lost our families, our home, our damn way of life for Titans sake. It didn't take long to get back to Hammerhead, driving in silence the entire way there. The rain started to clear up as soon as we parked. Getting out, I was already seeing refugees from the city.

_**Ring ring! Ring ring!** _

Gladios phone went off and he immediately picked it up, putting it on speaker phone.

“ _Gladdy?! Please tell me you're okay!_ ” Iris’ voice came over the phone and he let a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank the gods you're okay Iris, where are you?” he asked as we all kinda huddled around.

“ _Were headed for Lestallum, Monica got us out just in time. Is Faith there?! Put her on,_ ” Iris demanded and Gladio handed the phone to me. I said a very quiet hello, and she let a sigh of relief out. “ _I’m so glad you're there. Somehow your father got to us, but he's really badly hurt._ ”

I covered my mouth and I let out a tiny cry before trying to compose myself. “We will get there as soon as we can okay?” I croaked out before handing the phone back to Gladio. He turned it off of speakerphone and walked away a little bit to talk with her. The rest of us went towards the garage, Cid was already standing there waiting for us.

“I'm glad to see you guys are safe-” Cid started to say before Noct interrupted him.

“Wheres Cor, he said he would be here?” You could tell Noct was on the verge of losing himself a little, and it would be okay if he did. I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He turned and looked at me with a pained expression.

Cid coughed to get our attention, “Let me tell you something Prince. Your father and I go way back, and I know that he saw this from a mile away.” Cid glanced at Noct and sighed, “He anticipated an attack, but my guess is he thought his instinct was wrong.” Pausing again, he got up from hs seat and started walking out, “Cor said he was going to the royal tomb to the north, you should get there ass soon a you feel able.”

We all watched him walk out before I looked from Ignis, to Prompto, and to Noct. Nocts fists were balled up and slightly shaking. I saw it starting to get dark again and I sighed, “We should find a place to sleep tonight.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up and nodded his head, “There is a camper just across the way. I propose we stay there for the night rather than camping,” He pointed out before he started walking that way. Following him, we get situated in the camper. Gladio quickly joined us with some liqueur.

“I'm pretty sure that after today, everyone could use a drink to help calm down,” he said setting down some fireball and some red solo cups on the table.

I looked up at him before I grabbed the bottle, “Five bucks says I can drink you under the table,” I challenged as I poured us all a shot. Gladio raised his eyebrow before shaking his head. Throwing my head back, I let the cinnamon liqueur go down my throat with a smooth burn all the way down. I grabbed a second shot and downed that, this time letting it sit in my mouth a little bit.

Looking at my boys, I watch Ignis take the shot in the most high-class way. Prompto tried doing the same thing as Gladio and I, by just taking it in one gulp, but he ended up choking a bit. Noct just looked in the cup before taking a sip.

“You know I’m not a big drinker Gladio, especially whiskey,” Noct said as he stuck his tongue out in disgust by the taist.

Gladio looked at him, rolling his eyes, “You and Prompto love those stupid girly drinks, this will put hair on your chest.”

“Don’t tell me that, I don't need extra body hair!” I protested as I poured my third shot. Usually, It takes a bit of liqueur to get my drunk, but since I didn't eat much today, It was already starting to hit me.

“While my first choice is a Vieux Carré, but this will suffice,” Iggy said as he swirled the whisky around in the cup. I smirked a little and him and sighed. He was always one for something that seemed totally out there, but hella classy.

Prompto sat across from me and smiled, “Hey Faith, shouldn't you slow your roll a bit, you don't wanna wake up with a hangover,” the blond said giving me a tiny smile as he poured his second drink. Shaking my head, I leaned back in my chair.

“You know I have a slightly higher tolerance for alcohol then you,” I said softly to him, laughing a bit. It just made me think back to high school graduation; Prompto, Noct, and I got shit faced drunk at his apartment. I was so bad that Noct ended up having to hold my hair back as I vomited. Lets just say, after that night, Ignis never let us drink to excess.

After a few more rounds, Prompto, Noct and Gladio turned in for the night, leaving Ignis and myself outside.

“How are you feeling Faith?” I heard him ask me and I sighed a little bit.

“Well, I heard my mother died, my father is on his last ropes, and our home is now being ruled by the empire. So all in all, I'm doing wonderful!” sarcasm dripped from my lips as I spoke before I looked at him. He had a very sad look on his face, but with the type of person he is, he wouldn't show much. “I’m sorry about your uncle, he was a fantastic man. He taught me a lot about royal stuff.”

A small smile came across the dirty blonde's lips as he took a sip of whiskey, “He really was an extraordinary man. He taught me everything I needed to know to be the king's royal advisor. Even at my current standing, I could never measure up to his level.” He pushed his glasses up before looking at me. Moving my chair closer to his, I put my hand on his.

“Don't underestimate yourself Iggy, you have done so much for our little prince in there. And you've done a lot for all of us,” I said to him biting my lip a little. Maybe it was the fireball going to my head, but I ended up moving in and kissing the corner of his mouth. Pulling away slightly, I looked into his green eyes before our lips connects again. It was a sloppy kiss considering we were on the verge of being plastered, but his tongue found its way into my mouth and I let a slight moan out.

He pulled away and bit his lip, breathing a bit heavily, “We shouldn't do this. You have feelings for Prompto,” he whispered to me but I just smirked at him. Looking him over, just from that little makeout scene, he already had a hard on.

“I started something,” I gestured to his crotch, causing his cheeks to get very slightly pink, “And I’m going to finish it. Follow me specks.” I took his hand and pulled him out of his seat. I brought him behind the diner, pushing him against the wall of it. There wasn't much light on us, aside from the residual light from the floodlights pointing out towards the desert. I pressed myself against him and kissed him softly, “Trust me, okay Iggy?”

He looked down at me and groaned softly when I started to rub the outside of his pants. His composure was slowly coming undone, and it was amazing seeing him slowly become much more relaxed. Getting onto my knees, Ignis had a slightly confused look on his face before I unzipped his pants, taking his cock out. To my surprise, he was well endowed considering he was fairly tone.

I winked at him before I took him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. This most certainly wasn't my first blowjob, but I knew I would have to figure out what he liked best. Sucking lightly on his tip. I wrap my lips around it as my tongue swirls around it slowly. He ran his hand through my hair and gripped the back of my head lightly. Bingo, I got what he likes. Making sure I kept some special attention to his sensitive head, my other hand strokes his length slowly, keeping a nice pace. I kinda guessed he wasn't one for making noise. I wanted to hear something good from him, so I pulled my hand away from his cock and I took all of him, his length going into my throat a bit. He let out a gasp as he held the back of my head tighter.

I let out a few moans myself as I bobbed my head, letting my teeth slightly graze his cock as it went in and out of my mouth. I silently thanked the six that he wasn't a face fucker, those kinds of people aren't fun.

“Faith, I-I’m gonna -” Ignis tried speaking but he ended up cumming in my mouth, his hot seed filling my mouth. I pulled away a little before I swallowed his cum. He let out a few labored breaths before looking down at me as I composed myself. “I’m sorry for that,” he said putting himself away and making sure he seemed decently composed.

Standing up, I winked at him, “Things wount be weird, okay?” I said to him, my voice stern. I didn't want this to change anything.

Iggy nodded his head before gesturing to the camper, “We should turn in for the night, lead the way,” He gave me his rare smile and I walked ahead of him. Reaching the camper, I turn out the outside lanterns before looking at the sky.

‘I’ll make things right for you mom… I’ll help Noct regain our home,’ I thought before I stepped into the camper, laying down on the couch and falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! To my surprise, I've never really written an oral sex scene, so I hope I did is some justice. I'm going to be trying to get chapters a bit longer so that its spread out into more detail. 
> 
> If you guys like it so far please feel free to comment!


	6. Chapter Six

“ _Common sleepy head, wake up_ ,” a disembodied voice called to me. I groaned a bit and opened my grey eyes to meet Promptos crystal blue ones. I reached my arms out to him and groaned again. He chuckled before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. “Good morning Faith… How did you sleep?” he whispered rubbing my back.

I shrugged and smiled at him a bit, “Considering I fell asleep on the couch, my back isn't completely dead,” I mumbled to him. He ran his hands down my back and held me tighter. I could feel him start to shake and I bit my lip. “Prompto… Are you okay?”

He shook his head and tears hit my bare shoulder. “Insomnia… Our home is gone… And I’m one of them” he whispered to him. I was shocked that he just said that outloud. I looked around the camper and saw the Noct was still passed out, but Gladio and Iggy weren't in. I got on the floor with Prompto and I just held him in my arms. I know Prompto tries to act tough, but I know he carries weight on his shoulders. Not as much as Noct, but knowing he is from Niflheim, and then having them attack our home, it takes a lot out of a person.

I rubbed the blond's back and tried to comfort him, doing everything I could. I ran my fingers through his hair, I rocked him, I even sang him a little song. He pulled away from me, his eyes a little red.

“Thanks Faith… I’m sorry I just kinda cried into you…” he said to me and I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Prom, you don't need to apologize to me” I said to him before standing up. “Common, let's get some food okay?” I said to him. Nodding his head, Prompto stood up and walked out with me to Takka’s restaurant. I saw Ignis and Gladio sitting at the bar top, talking over some coffee.

“Morning boys, was it nice sleeping in a bed?” i joked with them as I sat next to Ignis. I wasn't going to try to avoid him after last night. Provided, we were both really drunk.

Gladio smirked at me and laughed, “Well, thank you for taking one for the team… Wanna go on a hunt with me in a little bit?” he asked.

I nodded my head and got a coffee, “Sure, just us?” I asked. He nodded his head and smiled, “We haven't trained in a while, and we could use the gil.”

“Cindy have a small job that she wants Noct, Iggy and Prompto to do for her, so I think this is an opportunity for us to go and get some gil,” he said to me as he slid a few bounty flyers towards me. Flexitusk, Mesmenir, and Sabertusks were on the bounties. Looks like that have been attacking livestock and ruining the few crops that could survive the desert around.

“Well, we could use the money… Let's do it,” I said to him before I leaned my head on Promptos shoulder. He smiled and ran his fingers through my red hair.

“Well then we should get to it, it’s going to take us nearly all day,” Gladio got up from his bar stool and I groaned a bit. I got up and stretched a bit before giving Prompto and Iggy a hug.

“See you guys later,” I said walked with Gladio outside. I watched the larger man stretched his arms out. “Lead the way big guy,” I gestured to the desert.

It took about twenty minutes to find the first bounty of the day, seven Flexitusk. I looked over at Gladio and raised my eyebrow, “So what's our plan of attack?”

“Well, I was thinking we could have a bit of a challenge, a bet of sorts” he said running his fingers through his hair. I looked at him and nodded, we used to always have bets when we were younger.

“what are the stakes?” I asked him as I summoned my daggers.

He summoned his greatsword and looked at me, “You kill more than me, and I’ll buy you dinner, and I won't tell Prompto and Noct that you gave Iggy a blowjob last night,” he teased. My cheeks got really pink and I shook my head.

“What, you're crazy, that never happened!” I tried defending myself but he could see right through me.

“I went for a piss last night and I saw Iggy and you behind Takkas restaurant, dick in mouth,” he said winking at me.

My face got even redder, “What do you want if you win?”

“If I kill more than you, you buy me dinner, and you have to sleep on the couch for the rest of the road trip,” he held his hand out for me to shake. I groaned at him before I shook his hand. I knew that I wanted to be able to sleep in a bed; plus the fact that I didn't want him telling Prompto about last night with Iggy.

Looking at the Flexitusk and then back at each other before we ran out and started attacking. The Flexitusk kinda split up, four attacking me and three after Gladio. They were practicable, causing me to be able to attack and dodge at the right times. They were weak anyway, i was able to kill them all pretty quick. I glanced at Gladio and laughed a bit. With him being a lot slower than I, it took him a few seconds longer to attack, but he was able to smash them in one or two hits. Landing the final blow, he put his greatsword away and smiled at me.

“The score is 3-4?” he asked me and I nodded my head. “Looks like I'm gonna need to step my game up!” he laughed.

I smiled at him before I hit his arm lightly. “Na man, I need to sleep in a bed man,” I said before we started walking again.

The next bounty we found were five Mesmenir. I watched the horse like daemons graze in the few patches of grass. I almost felt a bit bad that we had to kill them, they seemed very peaceful.

“Ready for round two?” I heard Gladio ask and I laughed.

“Me? I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!” I said before I summoned my sword and ran out to start attacking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“6-6, looks like were tied right now!” Gladio laughed as he landed the finishing blow on the Mesmenir. I let out a few gasps, taking a potion real quick. Those damn things kept getting their horns under me and throwing me in the air. I sat down on a rock for a moment to try and regain myself.

“I… gotta… win” i groaned out and I looked up at Gladio to see him looking a bit concerned.

“Faith, don't push yourself,” He said holding his hand out to me.

I took his hand and smiled, “I don’t want you thinking I've gone soft man,” I laughed. I stretched myself out and smiled. “Only three Sabretusks, it's anyone's game.”

Gladio nodded his head before he looked at his phone, “It’s getting close to nightfall, we should get to hunting,” he said before he put his phone in his back pocket.

I saw the Sabretusks from a mile away and I saw the sun starting to go down. Fuck, I don't wanna be this far out when night hits. Summoning my sword I glanced at Gladio as he got his greatsword out, we both nodded our heads before we ran after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killing them was a tad harder than I thought, considering it was just Gladio and I. It was night fall before I landed the finishing blow on the second one. I fell on my ass and let out a scream. Gladio came up behind me and gave me a high five, “You win, I get you dinner and I won't say shit.” he said smiling at me.

“How about instead of dinner, you let me sleep in the bed tonight” I offered and he chuckled, nodding his head. Looking at the sky, the stars were shining oh so bright.

“Ever wonder what the world was like before…. Before all of us,” I sighed and Gladio sat besides me. He leaned back on his arms and nodded.

“Dad and I would go camping out here every once in awhile… Guess you can see why I love it out here, it was the only time he wasn't hard on me,” he said giving a small laugh. I looked at him and I reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry about your dad,” I whispered to him and he shook his head.

“He died doing his job, trying to protect his king… That's what us shields are for.” he said looking at me. I brought my knees to my chest and sighed.

“I never said this to the guys, but I would die for you guys,” I mentioned to him and I could feel Gladio's eyes on me. I looked at his face and he had a look of disbelief. “You guys are family, and since I really have no reason to be on this trip, I want to show you guys it's worth bringing me.”

“If we didn’t bring you, you could have died in the city, and we would never hear the end of it from Prompto. You two are close, and even if you're close with all of us, you two have a certain bond that we will never have with you,” he started saying and I could feel my cheeks get red when he mentioned Prompto. “I hope you know that I know about your little crush, and it's cute. That whole puppy love with Cindy will pass, and something will happen.”

“Whats with you getting mushy all of a sudden, damn big guy,” I slowly got up and dusted myself off. “we need to head back before the daemons come for us.” Holding my hand out to him, I helped him up. We started walking and I could see Daemons clawing their way up from the earth. “We really need to get going, the daemons are getting closer and closer.”

In that moment, we saw the black and purple smoke start to come around us and we saw the hand and sword of an Iron Giant start to climb from the ground. I almost screamed but Gladio grabbed my arm and started running away.

“We stand no chance against that, we need to run!” He said to me as we started dodging trees and rocks. I heard something start to chase and I ended up running up a bit past him. I saw the lights of Hammerhead and I smiled happily.

“It’s right th-” my feet got tangled up under me and I fell right on my face. I groaned, rubbing my head. Gladio stopped immediately and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

“Dammit woman, how did you make it in the crownsguard,” he said as he started running again. I wrapped my arms around his waist to help myself to stop bouncing as he ran. looking up I could see the Iron Giant lose interest once we got away from it enough. I let out a loud groan and let out a sigh of relief once we got into Hammerhead, the light enveloping us. “You okay back there red?”

I let out a small yes before he let me down. I smiled at him before hugging him a little, “Thanks for that big guy…”

“Don't mention it, just be a bit more careful please,” He said as he pulled away a bit and started walking to Takka’s restaurant. I could see Prompto wave to us from a booth and I smiled, immediately walking to him and sitting next to him. Noct was next to him, taking the veggies off of his burger and putting it onto Iggy's plate.

“Noct, please..” Iggy aid softly. Noct looked at him for less than a second before continuing to take the tomatoes off.

“Noct, I swear if you put ketchup on the burger after taking the tomatoes off, I might smack you,” I said, leaning forward a bit to look at him. He gave me a cheeky smile before he took a bite. leaning back in the booth, I laughed a bit, “Gladio, go get our money please, I need to see the fruit of our labor,” I said to him and he nodded, going over to Takka to talk.

“Are you guys alright? The hunts went well I presume,” Ignis said, wiping his mouth a bit with the napkin. I nodded my head and smiled, leaning my lean on Promptos shoulder. Prompto looked down at me and I heard him gulp.

“Faith, your head is bleeding,” He said putting a napkin to my hairline. it stung a bit and I held it to my head. I told them how I fell flat on my face when Gladio and I were running away from the daemons.

“You should go for more runs, it'll help you not trip over your own feet,” Noct said and I looked at him with a look on my face that aid, ‘I don't run asshole.’

Gladio came back and smiled, “3,290 gil, We did good!” He said giving the gil to Ignis. “Means we can sleep in the camper again for the night, we should go see Cor tomorrow.”

I had almost forgotten about the Marshall. It was going to be a bit hard seeing him, considering he wanted me to become his second in command when I came back from Altissia. We all nodded our heads and I slowly got up. I stretched out a bit before sighing. “You guys finish eating, I’m going to go take a shower,” I said looking at them before I went to the camper and went into my bag.

I pulled out my shampoo and razor before going into the tiny bathroom. turning the water on, I shed off my cloths. I was going to need to wash them later on. I waited a few moments for the water to get warm before I went in a low moan of happiness. It was a long day, I was so happy to have water around me. I washed my hair, my red locks becoming darker shade of red from the water. I used a little bit of soap to shave pretty much everything; I simply liked being hairless, even if it for anyone.

I stood under the water a little bit as I washed my breasts and I bit my lip. I didn't take my vibrator with me on this trip, mostly because I didn't need the guys finding it. I had been way too long since I was able to masturbate, and after giving Ignis that blowjob last night, I was still a bit hot and bothered.

Closing my eyes, my mind and my hand wandered. I kept imagining Promptos hands were mine as the slipped between my legs, applying just a bit of pressure to my clit. Letting out a very small moan, my other hand groped my breast. Keeping Prompto on my mind, my fingers found their way inside and I bit my lip to keep from moaning his name. In my mind, his long slender fingers were inside of me, thrusting their way inside of my core. My legs shook as I felt the built up sexual tension beg to be released.

I opened my mouth, letting out a silent moan as my fingers thrusted into me as deep as they could go. I heard a knock at the door and I let out a tiny yelp, “Faith, you okay, you're taking a bit longer than usual,” I heard Prompto say concerned from the other side of the door.

“I'll be out in a minute, just, shaving is all!” I managed out before I felt my orgasm ravish my body. My body convulsed a bit as it ran its course. fuck, it had been nearly a week since I last had an orgasm that good.

I turned the water off and got changed into my pajamas before I walked out into the camper, seeing Prompto on the bottom bunk playing some music. Gladio sat at the little breakfast bar with some food, Ignis was sorting through the group's laundry, and Noct was already knocked out. I gave Iggy my dirty cloth and he smiled at me.

“You feeling refreshed I supposed?” he asked and I nodded, leaning over and giving him a hug.

“Any chance we can sleep in just a little bit tomorrow?” I asked and Gladio nodded his head, saying we could get up at like 7:30-8 tomorrow. I did a little dance in my black pj’s and the guys laugh. “You guys have to admit having a girl around is the best, even though it's a sausage party.” I said going over and laying next to Prompto.

He looked down at me and laughed when I practically curled around him like a cat, “I guess we're bunking tonight?” he said and I nodded my head as I grabbed my phone and started playing king's knight.

After about an hour, Gladio and Ignis went to bed. Bunking with Prompto is always a bad idea because we can just sit and talk for hours. We just talked about our day; he was telling me how Cindy made the three of them run things to neighboring towns and such. I told him about the hunts and such, how we almost got eaten by daemons. I looked at him and put my hand on his chest, “Remember when we were fifteen and you snuck in through my window because I lost a match and needed food and cuddles,” I whispered to him and he chuckled.

“I brought you vanilla ice cream and we watched a movie. You had to lock your door just in case and I even brought a change of cloth so I could ‘Pick you up’ the next morning,” I giggled just thinking of that day.

“Then on my birthday you snuck out and baked me a cake and did my laundry,” he offered up and i nodded my head.

“Were so domestic and I love it,” I laughed before I closed my eyes a bit. “One day soon, we can go back to those day, I promise” I said to him. I looked at him and he was already fast asleep, his arm around my waist. I threw caution to the wind as I leaned over and kissed the corner of his lip, “Goodnight my chocobo.”


	7. Chapter Seven

I felt some movement next to me and when I opened my eyes, I looked down to see a blond nestled into my chest. My face got really pink and I slowly moved his face from my chest and into the pillow. Getting up from the bed, I looked in the top bunk to see that it was empty. It was different to have Prompto and I be the last ones up.

I walked out of the camper and saw Iggy sitting outside with a cup of ebony and the newspaper. I sat next to him and smiled, “Morning specs.”

He looked up from his paper and smiled, “Goodmorning Faith, did you sleep alright?” he asked me and I nodded my head.

“Wheres Gladio and Noct?” I asked looking around and seeing no sign of them.

“They went for a morning run,” he said and I started laughing.

“Noct, running? Our precious Noctis? You’re funny Iggy!” I laughed and Ignis rolled his eyes.

I heard shuffling from the camper and Prompto walked out, yawning and stretching his arms up. I reached over and poked his side, causing him to spaz a little bit.

“H-Hey! Don’t do that!” he whined and I winked at him. He smiled at me before looking at Iggy, “Anything good in the paper?”

“So far, no, unless you count the comics,” Ignis pulled out the middle of the paper and handed it to him. Promptos eyes lit up and I laughed a bit before I looked at the comics with him.

It didn't take long before Noct and Gladio came back. Noct looked like he ran a marathon, gasping and sweating a bit, and Gladio looked completely fine. “Who needs to run now, eh prince Noctis?” Gladio joked with him, slapping him on the back in a playful way. I smiled at them before I got up and smiled.

“You boys should head to a shower before we go meet up with Cor, okay?” I said to them. Both of them nodded their heads before heading into the camper.

It was all of forty minutes before we were on the road again. I convinced Prompto to let me sit up front and I winked at him from the passenger seat, “Thanks hon,” I said smiling at him and he smiled at me, his eyes sparkling.

But his sparkling eyes were quickly covered by a large shadow. We all looked above us and our stomachs jumped to our throats.

“That's an Imperial airship! Iggy you need to drive faster!” Noct yelled and Iggy stepped on the gas, but the airship still ended up in front of us. Iggy slammed on the brakes when it dropped off eight magitek soldiers onto the road, all of them holding huge axes. We all jumped out of the regalia and summoned our weapons. Automatically Ignis threw his lance and one axman was down, sparking all over the place. I ran towards one and it swung its ax; making me slid on my knees to dodge its attack. I saw a few strands of hair fall in the air and I sighed.

“I really didn't need a trim anytime soon, but thanks for that!” I said before I landed a few slashes on the thing with my sword. I looked over at Gladio and Noct, and Gladio landed a blow on one before tossing his greatsword to Noct in the air. Noct grasped it and did a airstrike on another axmen, practically slicing it in half. Three down, five to go.

I heard a scared gasp and I looked behind me, seeing Prompto fall on his butt. An ax men put his weapon in the air and my eyes widen, “Prompto, run!” I yelled to him. He started doing a crab walk, trying to get away but his feet kept slipping on the rocks. In the blink of an eye, Noct was there just in time to block the axeman's attack. I felt a bit relieved but my own target slashed at me again. I grabbed it by its arm and I pulled it into my blade. I pulled out and it fell on the ground sparking all around.

Noct helped Prompto up as best he could before Prompto shot the axemen in the head and Noct sliced its chest open. I smiled a bit but I knew there was still one more around.

“Faith behind you!” Noct yelled before running towards me. I turned just in the nick of time to block its attack, but it caused me to fall to a knee. Noct let out an aggravated yell before he swung his sword, just missing my head by a few inches. He sliced it in half and I laughed a bit as I got up.

“Nice one Noct!” I told him as I gave him a high five. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

“That was nothing..” He said before looking at the Mts. “How did they know we were here?” He knelt by the Mt before sighing.

I bit my lip a little and shifted my weight to my right side, “I don't know, but we need to be careful, if the empire is after us now, we need to be on our toes,” I said before looking at Prompto. He looked nervous, rubbing his wrist where his barcode was. The poor boy must think it's because of him. I walked over to him and patted his back, “Nice work hon.”

He smiled at me a little before he winked at me, “You might wanna consider getting a haircut Faith, or else the mts might cut it for you…” he laughed and I smacked his arm lightly.

“Common you guys, let's go to Cor,” I said to them as I started walking back to the Regalia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling up to the Hunter stop, we immediately saw Monica. We jumped out of the car and looked around a bit. This was one of the many Hunter HQ in EOS. I looked at the different computer boards and such, the little signs on them saying ‘DO NOT TOUCH.’ Going up to Monica, a small smile crossed her lips when she saw all of us, but you could tell her eyes were filled with sorrow.

“It's a relief to see you Prince Noctis..” she said giving him a little bow before looking at the rest of us, “And it's nice to see you guys as well.”

“Monica, where's Cor? He said he would be here,” Noct said smiling a bit at Monica.

“He's up by the royal tomb, just follow the path up that way and you should find him easily,” she said gesturing to the dirth path.

Following her directions, we ended up at one of thirteenth tombs. I learned about them from my dad when I was a little kid. It was for each of the kings, and each one held a weapon that only the king could wield. And now, considering king Regis was gone, Noct could wield them. We walked up the grand staircase and the door to the tomb was already open, Cor must be inside already.

Walking in, Cor looked up from the monument, his hard expression only getting harder. “It’s about time,your highness,” he remarked, his gaze on Noct. We all stood around the monument, the tension as thick as smog.

“Care to tell me why I’m here Cor,” Noct demanded, his voice starting to waver a bit.

Cor held his hand out to gesture to the monument; in its hands held a sword. “This here is the power of the kings, passed from the kings of old to the kings of new, through bonding souls. This here is the first soul, and to have your ancestors power is your birthright, and duty and king?”

Noctis scoffed a bit and looked up at Cor, “King of what? I'm not even really a prince anymore,” he said, his voice starting to crack a bit.

Cor didn't really looked fazed by what Noct said, bit we all were a tad shocked that Noct would even say that.

“Noct… You shouldn't thi-” I tried interjecting but Cor held his hand up to me, immediately shutting me up.

“Right now, don't question your calling as king; a king is sworn to protect his people”

“And yet he chose to protect one person, me! And it cost the lives of a lot of people, just to protect his son!”

Cor walked around the table, looking a bit frustrated at Noct. “The King entrusted the role of Protector to you, he kn-” Noct slammed his fist on the table a and gulped.

“He didn't tell me that! Why didn’t he tell me? He just stood there smiling as I left! Why?!” Nocts voice cracked a bit, a single tear going down his cheek. “Why did he lie to me, Cor?”

With his expression softening a bit, Cor went back to the other side of the table, “They day you left, he didn't want you to remember his as king. At the end of the day, he was your father, and that's how he wanted to be remembered by you…. But, he had faith, that one day you would rise up, and take a stand for your people, for your kingdom.”

Looking over at Noct, he clenched onto the table a bit before letting it go, his hand turning into a fist. At the end of the day, Regis did act like a father just a tab bit more. With letting Prompto and I come along, with making sure I was comfortable with traveling with four men, and with just how he talked to Noct before we drove away.

“He didn't leave me much of a choice now did he,” Noct reluctantly said as he placed his hand on the sword. It started glowing a bright blue before shooting off into the air. I watched it fly onto Noctis, disappearing when it went into him. I jumped a bit when it impaled him, but I guess it was just the bonding process.

“Come now, Another tomb is really close to here,” Cor said as he started walking out. We all quickly followed him and started going to the second royal tomb. Is wasn't before long at a mini army of Mts attacked us. With the help of the marshall, we took them out really quickly. He even complimented Prompto a few times. I could tell Prom was having a mini fanboy attack, but he kept his cool.

“This is the entrance to the second Tomb,” Cor said to the boys before tossing Noct a key, “This will unlock all the royal arms, be sure not to lose it.”

Gladio laughed a bit when he saw me standing next to Cor, “Not coming with us Faith?”

Shaking my head I laughed, “I don't do caves, I have Faith in you guys. Besides, the marshall and I have some things to talk over, I’ll meet you in town okay?”

The boys nodded their head before heading into the cave. Turning to the marshall, I bit my lip. “Cor..”

“Lets go Faith,” He grunted as he started walking away. I nodded my head and followed him as fast as I could. We reached town and he sat down at a table, “Sit, we have some things to discuss.”

I slowly nodded my head and sat across from him, “Cor… I know right now more then ever you would want me as your second in command, but I can't leave the guys. I started this adventure, and I want to be with them when it ends.”

“They guys would make it on there own Faith, they are all trained… well, three are trained, Prompto is just really lucky.. Good, but lucky..” he said as he crossed his legs and arms.

I clenched my fists and looked at him, “Listen here Cor, if I need to prove myself to you, then I will, but I'm making sure Noct gets to see the oracle in Altissia weather you like it or not,” I didn't like arguing with my elders, but Cor was being unreasonable.

“Understand Faith, that things might get hairy, and I want to know your prepared for the road ahead,” he stated, his expression softening.

“I took an oath when I joined the crownsguard, to protect the people of insomnia. I failed that when I left Insomnia, but the least I can do is protect the prince, my best friend,” I said before I stood up, “When everything with The empire is said and taken care of, and Noct is full on king, then I will take the offer, I just need to see this through Cor.”

He stood up with me and just nodded his head. “I know you're ready for this, and I have faith in you,” he said before sighing. “Faith, about your parents..”

“I know my dad is in lestallum, he's badly hurt…” I said looking up and clenching my fists...

“And your mother?” he asked but I shook my head. He could tell I knew she was gone so he didn’t press any further. He walked around the table and put his hands on my shoulders. “You and your father are some of the best soldiers I ever had the chance to fight with, he will get better.”

I smiled at him before I nodded my head, but I knew it was a slim chance my father would pull through. He was getting weaker in his older age. He's been in the crownsguard since he was 18, so it's take a toll on his body.

Cor and I went our separate ways for now and I rented the camper in town for the night. I knew when the guys got back they would want to plop on the bed and pass out, especially Noct. I decided that I was going to be a bit domestic and cook the guys something to eat. considering I wasn't a good of a cook as Ignis, the best I could do was sandwiches.

I saw the sky starting to get a bit dark and I sighed. The guys weren't back yet and I was getting a bit nervous. ‘ _Damnit maybe I should have gone with them,_ ’ I thought to myself as I sat outside the camper, my head in my hand as I waited for them. I pulled out my phone and looking at the time, 9:30. _‘I should go find them,’_ I got up and put my shoes on before I saw four figures coming up the dirt path. I squinted a bit before I realized it was the boys, covered head to toe in dirt.

“Oh thank the six you guys are okay. I was starting to get really nervous,” I ran up to them and hugged each of them. They all gave me weak hugs back, simply groaning.

“Next cave, you're coming with us Faith, were not doing another one without you,” Noct said plopping his ass onto the chair. His eyes shined a bit when he saw the sandwiches but I quickly took them away.

“Shower first, then food,” I said, causing Noct and Prompto to groan. He got up and went into the camper to shower while the others sat outside. They told me about the cave, on how it was almost like a bunker of sorts in the old days of war. I wasn't going to have the boys waist a potion on little cuts and scrapes, so I went to each of them and cleaned each of their cuts, putting some ointment on.

They all took relatively quick showers, my guess because they were hungry. We all ate outside and Cor came to join us. We talked over the next step, which was to liberate a barricade into Duscae. It’s currently under imperial control, and it's going to be out job to free it. Going over the plan in its entirety, Cor left us for the night; leaving us to prepare for tomorrow's attack. Noct was going to be going with the marshall while the rest of us took out the forces in front.

Looking at the boys, I could tell they were all tired. I felt bad for not going with them, I really did.

“You guys take the beds tonight, okay?” I said to them and they all looked up at me.

“There's enough room on the bed if you bunk with Iggy and I,” Noct told me before he stood up and stretched. “I'm turning in.”

The rest of us pretty much followed Nocts lead and went to bed. I laid between Iggy and Noct, looking up at the ceiling. Noct was out pretty instantly, while I could feel that Iggy was still awake. I heard Gladio snore a bit and Prompto let out a small quiet laugh when it happened. To say the least, we were all pretty nervous about tomorrow, going up against the empire, but I knew we could all handle it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Now just to get things out of the way, I usually do not write fanfiction. But since i finished the game a week ago and since Prompto is the most adorable character in the game, I had to write a fanfiction with him and my Original character. 
> 
> Now if you do decide to leave a comment, please don't be rude. I will accept constructive criticism, but being blatantly rude is 1)Not nice and 2) not helpful.
> 
> I relize that there are little grammer and spelling mistakes, I will be correcting them as soon as Im able.


End file.
